


A (Lack Of) Courtly Intrigue

by Readandlisten98



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readandlisten98/pseuds/Readandlisten98
Summary: Aelin and her court are at a meeting and things get slightly interesting (can somebody say horrible summary?)





	A (Lack Of) Courtly Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr (@readandlisten98) a while back. I really don’t like this one very much, I spent about 20 min on it while doing other things, so be gentle with me. Follow me on tumblr, I update more frequently.

Aelin’s meeting was getting tedious. The Lords of Terrasen were meeting once again to discuss the moving of Terrasen’s armies. It was a time of peace, and though her armies patrolled Terrasen and helped with rebuilding, there was very little fighting involved. For just over five years Aelin had been having these meetings. The first one, days after her coronation, had gone horribly. The lords were still unsure of having a 19 year old assassin on they throne, regardless of her sacrifices; some of the lords were greedy, hoping to expand their territory. The men’s opinions began being swayed when her rebuilding efforts were launched. Now 25 years into her immortal life, she had gained the respect of most of Terrasen’s leaders with the exception of one, Lord Ironwood. Lord Ironwood had been a thorn in her side since their first introduction and he had argued every decision she made since, regardless of its benefits to Terrasen. 

“We should move soldiers to the border of the wastes, see if the witches have truly claimed that land again,” Lord Sloan suggested, although he already knew what his Queen’s reply would be.

“We are not using Terrasen’s army and resources to become conquerors. We are not going to become what Adarlan was. We have everything we need, and enough land to continue to rebuild without adding more,” she replied tiredly. She had said this every time they had this meeting. Lord Sloan sighed, but respected his queen.

“That’s absurd!” Lord Ironwood yelled, slamming his hand on the table, “We SHOULD be looking to expand, to gain territory so we will never be conquered again! We should add to our armies now, not ‘send them home’!” He sneered at his rulers.

“Rowan, what’s your opinion?” She asked completely ignoring Ironwood’s outburst, looking to where he lounged in his chair to her right.

“I think we should send half of our forces home, to live in their villages and report to local barracks and continue to train, while the remaining armies continue with patrols. We can rotate men out every few months,” he retorted. Aedion, Rowan and her had already discussed this before the meeting. 

“And what about you, General,” she smirked at Aedion.

“I agree with you, Majesty,” was all he said. All he needed to say.

“Well I don’t,” said Lord Ironwood, standing after having been rejected by not one but all three of the authorities at the meeting. His Queen, his King and his General. 

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t ask your opinion, Lord Ironwood,” Aelin said calmly, her eyes studied the man where he stood, disrespectfully glaring at his queen.

“I suggest you sit down, Lord,” Aedion said, glancing up from the document he was skimming, Lord Ironwood didn’t even look at Aedion, just continued glaring at Aelin. 

“You can either sit down, and apologize for disrespecting your queen, or you can be escorted out of Oynth,” Rowan annunciated every syllable with a deadly calm voice. 

Ironwood’s chest heaved but he lowered himself to his seat, “Apologies, Majesty,” he said through his teeth.

“Well at least this meeting is no longer boring,” Aelin said, completely ignoring the apology and smirking at her mate and her cousin. Their answering chuckles had Lord Ironwood’s face turning a dark red.


End file.
